dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets Of The Acropolis
Infinity: Secrets Of The Acropolis Infinity: Secrets Of The Acropolis (often shortened to Secrets Of The Acropolis) is a mod for Duke Nukem 3D (compatible with the original Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition). It was created by Level Infinity and originally released on August 28th, 1997; an updated version, which could be played without an installation program, was released on September 8th, 1997. It contains new levels, graphics, and music. A version of Secrets Of The Acropolis was released for the Macintosh on August 30th, 1997. To play the updated version of the mod with the original Duke Nukem 3D with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following: 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (xsota), right click on the the "sota" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. You will see this text appear: duke3d /xsota.con /gsota.grp Edit the text so that it displays: eduke32.exe /xsota.con /gsota.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified sota.bat file after editing it. 2. Copy and paste the unzipped xsota folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste the following files from inside of the xsota folder into your EDuke32 folder: * sota.bat * Sota.grp * Sota.con * Sotadefs.con * Sotagame.con * Sotauser.con 3. Run sota.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "xsota" option. To play the updated version of the mod with Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following: 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (xsota), right click on the the "sotappak" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. You will see this text appear: duke3d /xsotappak.con /gsota.grp Edit the text so that it displays: eduke32.exe /xsotappak.con /gsota.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified sotappak.bat file after editing it. 2. Copy and paste the unzipped xsota folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste the following files from inside of the xsota folder into your EDuke32 folder: * Sota.grp * Sotappak.bat * Sotappak.con * Sotpdefs.con * Sotpgame.con * Sotpuser.con 3. Run sotappak.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "xsota" option. Episodes Secrets Of The Acropolis contains seven levels. Episode 1: Secrets Of The Acropolis * The Village - Ancient Greece * The Propylea * The Erechtheion * The Parthenon * Hades' Passage * The Hidden Temple * Ancient Spaceport (secret, accessible from Hades' Passage) Credits Level Designers: Aaron Barber (The Village - Ancient Greece), Cho Yan "Tempy" Wong (The Propylea), Crista "CD Warrior" Forest (The Erechtheion), Ryan "Tagg" Isenberg (The Parthenon), Jim "Ironman" Semkiw (Hades' Passage), Nick "Narzoo" Parde (The Hidden Temple), Neil Munday (Ancient Spaceport) Music: Simon Castles Con Editing: Cho Yan "Tempy" Wong Texture Art: Crista "CD Warrior" Forest Run/Install Utility: Matthew "MattCake" Harris Menu Art: Matthew "MattCake" Harris Graphical text viewer: Matthew "MattCake" Harris Website Graphics and Maintenance: Cho Yan "Tempy" Wong, Matthew "MattCake" Harris Credits information source: Readme.txt file included with Secrets Of The Acropolis. Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods